


Are We There Yet?

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Series: Q&A [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Liam and Travis take a road trip. If the RV's knockin...





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks prompter! Liam's instagram photo is real but I didn't want to spoil his joke.

Unlike some of their other friends, for whom “that thing in the desert” is an annual pilgrimage, Liam and Travis decide to go to Burning Man rather late. Travis has been once before, during what he and Laura refer to as the “Before Baby” era, but Liam’s never been. 

“You want me to go?” he says after Travis proposes his plan. 

“Yeah,” Travis says. “I mean, if you want to. I know it’s a busy time of year. But we’ve already decided to run that one shot, and so none of us have to worry about a game that week...”

“Why me?” Liam says.

“We haven’t -- we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately,” Travis says. “And it’s more fun with friends. I need to come back before the rest of our crew, so I figured we’d go a little earlier, come back a little earlier. It’d be fun to have a road trip buddy.”

What Travis doesn’t say, because their occasional encounters aren’t something the two of them talk about explicitly unless they absolutely have to, is that he and Liam haven’t had a chance to be together since the baby arrived. It’s fine -- they knew it was going to happen, or at least Liam did, since he’s already been through the natural disaster level of chaos that having a child causes to an existing adult social life. They’ve both got their other partners and schedules that make sleep more valuable than anything else in the world; it’s not like they’re pining away for each other, right? They had their fun, but maybe it’s fun they’ve done and not fun they’re going to keep doing. 

“Just the two of us?” Liam says, catching Travis’s gaze for a moment.

“I mean…” and Travis trails off. “I think so? Everyone else who’s going already has plans to go. There’s no way Sam can go; he’s already told me that his wife’s going to be out of the country for work. Brian’s going to New York to see Ashley then.”

“That’s not -- that’s not quite what I meant,” Liam says. “But, yeah. Tentatively. Let me look at my calendar and talk to my wife.”

**  
“Ready to go off the grid?” Travis asks after he and Liam are safely ensconced in the RV.

“Once I think of a suitably vague caption for this Instagram picture, sure,” Liam says.

“Ooh, be sure to filter it in black and white,” Travis says. “Make it artistic.”

“Sure,” Liam says, even as he’s already searching for the second image that he’s going to reference in it. “That’s us. Artistic.”

“I am very artistic,” Travis says in the most affected voice he can summon. “That’s why I’m going out to the desert. For art. For culture.”

Liam laughs and punches Travis affectionately on the arm. “C’mon. Let’s go be artistic and cultured and mostly naked for a few days.”

**  
They break their journey at a campground that’s already mostly full with other people on their way to the Burn.

“I’m surprised you’re going back,” Liam says later that night, when they’re sitting around the tiny flip-down table in the RV. “I wasn’t sure if you liked it the first time.”

“I just -- I just wanted to get away. You know?” Travis says, stretching a little and then settling again, although his knee’s bouncing under the table. Liam wonders if Travis even knows that he seems to be perpetually restless most of the time.

“I do know,” Liam says. “I mean, why do you think Sam and I started a podcast? Or why we look forward so much to cons?”

“Yeah,” Travis says. “So what do -- what do you want to do?”

“Then, or now?” Liam asks. 

“Uh,” Travis says. “Whenever?” 

Liam shrugs. “Guess we’ll figure it out when we get there.”

Travis nods, and both of them go quiet. The moment stretches out for a while, and Travis is idly fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle when Liam leans in and blatantly gropes Travis’s thigh.

“What the fuck, Lemur?!” Travis half shouts, quieting himself when he remembers where they are.

Liam grins wickedly at Travis. “Oh, did you not want to get physical? I guess we can talk about art and culture all night, then,” he says, moving his fingers up Travis’s down Travis’s thigh until Travis squeals with laughter before Liam attempts to slide away. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Travis says, grabbing for Liam, who squirms out of Travis’s grasp and gets up, standing at the other side of the table. 

“It’s no fun if it’s not a challenge,” Liam says. “Isn’t that right?”

“If that’s how you want to play it,” Travis says, getting up and taking a step towards Liam, who darts away with a laugh. Travis aims a smack at Liam’s ass, but only catches a glancing blow on it. 

“You missed,” Liam says. “Try again, big man.”

“There’s only so much room in here, and I ain’t chasing you around the whole campground,” Travis says, advancing towards Liam again.

Travis eventually catches Liam -- or Liam lets Travis catch him -- neither of them are sure which it really is, but Travis smacks Liam on the ass and says “There. I didn’t miss that time, did I?” Even then, Liam doesn’t stop trying to get away, and they end up wrestling each other for quite a while -- standing up at first, with Liam trying to squirm out of Travis’s hold, flailing at him while also laughing, with Travis keeping an arm around him and occasionally smacking his ass. 

At one point Travis grabs the hem of Liam’s shirt to try and keep him from getting away, and Liam somehow maneuvers out of the shirt, leaving Travis holding it and wondering if he should take more yoga since clearly it’s helping Liam nimbly escape a lot of Travis’s attempts to pin him. “You should take yours off, too,” Liam says. “Otherwise it’s unfair.”

“Fine,” Travis says, shucking his shirt off and tossing it over in the corner with Liam’s.

Eventually, especially given that there’s only so much room for two adult men in this small, dimly lit, slightly musty smelling RV, they end up on what passes for a couch. Travis is on top at first, but Liam manages to wriggle out from under him and end up on top for a while. It’s a rough sort of intimacy -- all pushing and pulling and growling and smacking, body against body, skin against skin -- but it’s not a cruel one, as they’re also frequently laughing. Liam strokes his fingers up Travis’s sides, making him giggle, and then Travis growls and pounces on Liam, pinning him down and tickling him as well. 

After what could be minutes or hours of grappling, pitting Liam’s greater flexibility against Travis’s greater brawn, Travis thinks Liam’s trying to get away again and goes to reach for Liam’s forearm, but then he feels Liam’s hand slide into his pants. “Lemur. What the fuck?!” he says, and this time his voice squeaks. 

“Fucking is exactly what I’m attempting to make happen,” Liam says. “Stop restraining me for a minute and help me get your damn pants off.”

“You could have just asked,” Travis says, letting go of Liam. 

“Is that what you want right now? Conversation?” Liam says as his hand moves to undo the button and zipper of Travis’s jeans. 

“Fuck no,” Travis says, lifting his hips so that Liam can tug his pants off. “Take yours off too. Otherwise it’s unfair,” he repeats.

“Played at my own game,” Liam says, but he’s already divesting himself of his jeans and underwear. 

This time when they move back into each other’s arms, mouths get added to the equation their bodies are solving -- lips and tongues and teeth wandering over each other, kissing and licking and nipping and biting while they grind against each other fiercely, rolling around together in their limited amount of space, still fighting to see who will come out on top. Travis whines when Liam wrests himself away and goes to rummage through his backpack.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the view of your ass in the moonlight, but what are you doing?” Travis asks.

“Getting the lube,” Liam says. 

“You don’t -- you just want -- “ Travis says.

“I told you,” Liam says, finally finding what he’s looking for and stalking back over to where Travis is sprawled against the couch. “I’m not in the mood for conversation right now.” He drops the lube bottle down towards Travis’s chest and Travis reflexively catches it. 

“Who’s -- who’s doing who here?” Travis asks. 

“You are doing me,” Liam says. “Hard. Are those enough directions, or do you need me to go find you some reference material on the Internet?”

“Brat,” Travis growls, sitting up and grabbing Liam, shoving Liam roughly down over his lap. He restrains Liam with one hand flat in the small of Liam’s back and then smacks Liam’s ass a few times, just to hear Liam moan deep and low and feel Liam twist and attempt to squirm out of the hold. “You don’t want to get away. Admit it,” Travis says. 

“Fuck you,” Liam says defiantly. 

“That is what you asked for,” Travis says, giving Liam’s ass one more smack before nudging Liam’s thighs apart and reaching for the lube. He hesitates for just a moment, but the pleased needy noise that Liam makes when Travis starts working a finger in is more than enough incentive for him to not only continue but quickly escalate the process. 

“Fucking do it already,” Liam pants when Travis is two fingers in and Liam’s rubbing like a cat in heat against Travis’s thigh. 

“Maybe I like taking my time,” Travis says. “Maybe I like making you wait.” He deliberately slows the movement of his fingers and Liam whines with frustration. 

“Tease,” Liam says. “You forgotten how to fuck me since the last time?”

“So fucking mouthy,” Travis says, sliding his fingers out and shoving Liam off his lap so that Liam lands more or less on the couch. Travis manhandles Liam into the position he wants -- bent over, braced against the sofa, and then grabs Liam’s hip with one hand, using the other one to guide his cock into Liam with one quick emphatic thrust. 

“Fucking finally,” Liam pants.

“Keep mouthing off and I’ll make you wait instead of giving you what you want,” Travis says, his voice almost a snarl. He smacks Liam’s ass hard one more time before grabbing Liam’s hips bruisingly tight and beginning to move. 

There’s a decided lack of conversation after that -- unless you count “yes,” “fuck”,” “harder” and various combinations of the same as conversation. Liam swears out a particularly fascinatingly incoherent selection of syllables when Travis roughly jacks him off that end in a choked off cry as he comes. Travis shoves Liam roughly back down afterwards, grabbing his hips again and pounding into him until Travis’s own orgasm overtakes him and he bites his fist to smother the yell he makes. Afterward, Travis pulls out and manages to roll onto his side and then sit down on the couch so that he doesn’t collapse on top of Liam. Liam scrabbles up and perches in Travis’s lap, letting his head loll on Travis’s shoulder. The room goes silent again except for the sound of their breathing as it slows.

“Fuck,” Liam says weakly a little while later. 

“You okay, Lemur?” Travis asks.

“My knees and other bits of me are almost certainly going to regret that in the morning,” Liam says cheerfully. “But it was amazing.”

“Good,” Travis says, reaching down and stroking Liam’s hair out of his face. “Let’s go to bed, huh?”

**

“Did you have a good trip up here?” Marisha asks when she meets up with Liam on the playa. 

“Yeah,” Liam says. “It was a good experience.”

“Is that what you call it?” Marisha asks, poking at the faint outline of a bruise that’s just visible on Liam’s hip over the top of his shorts. “An experience,” she repeats, waggling her eyebrows.

Liam laughs and playfully swats her hand away. “Oh, like you haven’t been ‘experiencing’ those sorts of things yourself.”

“Oh, there’s all kinds of experiences out here. Just you wait,” she says.

“I can’t wait to find out,” Liam says.


End file.
